matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Reactor
* * |type = Throwing|released = 19.0.0|damage = 59|cooldown = 240|cost = 250 USD|level_required = 32}} The is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance *It is a yellow tool with an arc-shaped top with a nuclear symbol and a warning symbol. There exists the button and smoke pipe. Strategy When triggered, it is emplaced towards the ground for about double the time of a regular Frag Grenade. After about 5 seconds, it explodes, covering a large area with a mushroom cloud from the explosion 50 times larger than Nuclear Grenade. This also instantly kills any player nearby. Once the cloud has dispersed, all that's left is a green toxic slime left on the ground, presumably radiation. There are little green radiation symbols emanating from the green slime as well. Strategy *This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Use the H-Bomb attribute to your advantage, since it has a blast radius 50 times larger than normal area damage size. *Throw it at multiple players, thus receiving multiple kills, and earning multiple points. *Throw it at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. *If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *Use this gadget in a very populated area so as to give kills without having you to kill enemies one at a time. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, keep throwing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Because of the Grenade's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where the Nuclear Grenade explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *Use this in small maps, as the grenade has a little more reach and range than in larger maps. *If you did not have a Resurrection gadget, brace yourselves, you would die along with other players instantly. Counters *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Stay out of range from players that use this to avoid getting blown up/radiated. The Grenade doesn't go very far, and once it explodes, there's time to run. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. *Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. *Keep a Resurrection on hand in case you get killed by this. *Use the Disabler to prevent people from using this for about 8 seconds. *Be aware that if you respwened, there is a finite chance that you will be damaged from the leftover radiation. *Pair yourself with the gadget, since you will not know when and where he will use it. Theme *Nuclear-themed Trivia *It is essentially the enhanced version of the Nuclear Grenade, since the area damage size has been increased fifty-fold. *In the real world, the nuclear reactor, in case of accidents, cannot explode like a bomb. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:H-Bomb Category:Themed Category:Gadgets obtained via microtransactions